Kiseki
by LadyKarma18
Summary: Witnessing a betrayed moment of passion by his lover, Isshin Kurosaki fled the Seireitei, carrying a secret. 15 yrs later, Ichigo goes to rescue Rukia, when a secret he hid was revealed. Ichigo, meet your other father, Kyoraku Shunsui. AU Child Fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, nor am I making a profit out of this story. This is mearly for pure amusement.

Summery: I always knew I was different, even from my own family. Then again, being the son of two _male_ famed shinigami captains would make anyone not normal. Of course, only a select few know of that. To the world, I am Kurosaki Kiseki Ichigo. But to close family and friends, I am Kyoraku-Kurosaki Kiseki Ichigo, a miracle child born of the dead and blessed into the world of the living. Theres just a little problem with my family…my father does not know I exist.

**Please read authors note at the bottom.**

* * *

Prologue

I always knew I was different. Different from the other kids at my school, or from the rest of the people that lived around me, hell, even my own family.

"_Nemu! You stupid girl! Get me the other syringe! This is nowhere near enough to incapacitate a specimen of this amount of power!"_

"_Of course Mayuri-sama"_

If the shockingly orange hair, so different from the ordinary human shades of brown, black, red and blonde, didn't key me off of my abnormality, then it was my ability to see spirits that would be the kicker. The human spirits of those that died that followed me around, knowing in some instinctive way that I could see them, those strange people that wore those black kimonos carrying around swords, or those strange yelling monsters with the mask that I later learned was called a hollow definitely clued me off as well.

Or perhaps it was the fact that even though I was born earlier then some people in my class, I always stayed the same, never aging, and hardly growing beyond my appearance of a five year old.

"_Is this the Syringe you were talking about Mayuri-sama?"_

"_Yes you blasted girl! That syringe! Now hurry! This specimen wont just lay their quietly, and its getting increasingly difficult to keep him pinned down!"_

"_Hai, Mayuri-sama"_

I had always wondered where I got my features from. I didn't look anything like my mother at all, and I shared few, if any from my father. Don't get me wrong, the resemblance was there, but it looked like I was the child of someone else. A child born from the union of my father and some other women.

For the longest of times, I kept that thought, that feeling that I was someone else's child locked deep in my mind. It couldn't be true. I was the first born child of Masaki Kurosaki and Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, not the son of Isshin Kurosaki and some other harlot. Maybe my father's weird friend that liked doing experiments on random and the most mundane of things had given my mother something that caused me to be different. Yes, that had to be it, was what I had convinced myself early on, but deep in my heart I knew that wasn't true. My father, for all of his goofiness, was very protective of my mother, even more so, from what I witnessed when she was pregnant with Yuzu and Karin, when she was pregnant.

_Struggles increased on the cold metal dissecting table as the syringe that would seal his fate drew near. The small arms and legs being held down fought furiously against their captor._

To tell anyone the truth of what I saw that day, no one would believe me. My strong father, crying in the darkened room of our houses kitchen, gazing forlornly at a picture would be hard for anyone to swallow. His cheerful demeanor lightened up everyone's day, even those in the city that he had never even met before. Even thinking back on it now, years later after that incident, I can still feel the disbelief.

"_The specimen's power is beginning to calm down Mayuri-sama. Shall I bring the tools?"_

"_What else do you think you should so you moronic girl! Stop asking useless questions and get to it!"_

It was on that night that I learned the truth. The cold, harsh, honest to god truth, right out of the mouth of my grieving father. Ironically, that strangely cold summer night also happened to be my birthday. Without my father even noticing, I had crept up behind him, and glanced at the picture my father clenched so hard, yet gently in his huge hands. In the picture, to my awe and fear, was my father holding the hand of another male, one much stronger looking then him. Both of them wore the same strange black kimono that some of the spirits I had seen wear, along with a sword strapped to their side, or swords in the case of the man holding my father.

However, that wasn't the real surprise that got me. No, it was the features of this mysterious man. Characteristics presented on the man's smiling face, that looked exactly like mine whenever I looked into a mirror and smiled. Dread presided into me, as impossible thoughts slithered into my young mind. It was impossible. A child could not be born from the union of a male as well as another male. Of course, at this age I was still under the assumption that all babies were delivered to their parents by means of pure white storks.

But alas, my fears turned out to be founded, and my father explained everything to me. That I wasn't human (surprise surprise), and that I was in fact the son of two males, and that my father, Isshin, had been the one to carry me.

A rather innocent question of where my other father was –after a major, but quiet tantrum on my part- had everything, and I do mean everything, explained to me. I learned about the world of the dead, the seireitei, and even about shinigami, which apparently both my fathers were, and the monsters called hollows, which were in fact corrupted human souls. I learned that my parents were married, how my father found out that he was pregnant with me, and how on the day he was to tell my other father, he found him entangled on the bed they had procreated me with another female shinigami. How in anger, hurt, and a strong sense of betrayal my father fled the seireitei by going on a mission and pretending to be dead, while in reality fleeing to the human world to find his exiled friend Urahara Kisuke, the strange scientist guy that did experiments. After that surprise, it didn't shock me at all to find that the blonde scientist's guy was a shinigami.

How instead of meeting his friend, he fell, literally, into the hands of my mother, who could see spirits as well. And later, how he fell in love with her and meeting up with Kisuke and procuring a gigai. And after that, the rest as they say was history.

It was after that, that I swore silently to myself to protect my father. However, only a few years later did I end up unable to keep that promise, as my mother ended up being eaten by a hollow protecting me. After that, I begged and pleaded with my father to train me, help me never be so helpless again. My father agreed, on one condition, that I never reveal my powers in the vicinity of another shinigami. It was then I was introduced to some of my father's shinigami, well partly shinigami, friends.

It was during my training that I learned how alike I was to both of my fathers. But that was only in power, according to Urahara my personality was most definitely my own.

Everything had been going great, that was until that incident.

"My name is not Shinigami, but Kuchiki Rukia"

And it was because of that, that I find myself in this position.

_I glared into the cold, malicious and insane yellow eyes of the twelfth division captain. Fear raced up my spine as acceptance filled my soul. I was going to die. But at least it would get me away from the cursed existence. I am sorry touchan,tousan._

_I felt the sharp blade of the scalpel penetrate my chest, and knew that no one was going to save me._

My name to all, but a certain few was Kurosaki Kiseki Ichigo. But to a select few, my name was Kyoraku-Kurosaki Kiseki Ichigo, the miracle child of two male and elite captains to the Gotei thirteen in the realm of the dead. The child or nobility hidden in plain sight.

And now, as I stared at my death in the eyes of the insane, I knew my secrets were to come undone.

"_To everyone I love, please, don't forget me"_

End Prologue

**

* * *

**

Kiseki-

Miracle

AN: OK…I said I wasn't going to puit up this story until I finished Protectors Guardian, but I cant right with this plot stuck in my head. And since its already typed, why not post it. Of course, that's just to see how many people actually like it. However, this story will only be updated randomly, say every two months, until I finish my other story. Another thing, can I atleast get 10 reviews for this chapter? I might consider writhing the next chapter really fast *hint hint*.

Well C YA


	2. AN

ok, i know i promised that i would update this month, but ive had a lot to deal with this month. Also, Ive reread both my stories, and im going to be doing quite a bit of re-editing. QUite frankly, some of the parts just dont make sense, and others just dont fit with the everchanging plot line.

I would also like to thank those who wished for my fathers health and all, it meant alot to me that you all understood.

That being said,

it will b a while before my next update, as i also have to deal with university. Being a sophmore sucks.

I will try to update soon, I've got a rough outline for the next chapter on both stories.

Till next time,

Sadisticuke101


	3. AN 2

02/08/12

Ive been looking over my An Angels son fic, and I have come to a descsion regarding it. I shall be taking it down sometime this month, and rework on it. Cant tell you when it will be up again. Sorry for those who have been reading it.

I am also going to be working on A Protecters Guardian again. I read it over, and there are just some things about it that dont make sense to me know, but did when I was first making it. I shall be trying to make it more realistic. Hopefully it till work out.

Regarding Kiseki, I have about half of the second chapter written out, so hopefully it will be typed and ready for posting in the next few months.

As for Prince of the Moon, it was always a work in progress story, so I dont know when it will be updated. The only reason I posted it was to see how many people like it.

LadyN13


	4. Up for Adoption

**Authors Note**

I am sad to say that my muse for bleach has become all but nonexistent. For that reason, I am putting both A Protectors Guardian and Kiseki up for adoption. If you want to adopt it just PM me. There are however a few things I would like to happen if someone adopts it.

**Kiseki**

-Ichigo muxt have another appearence, this one of a child. Both his parents are shinigami, and they age much slower then humans. So he should appear to be ten or under. And despite his orange hair, he bears a remarkable resemblence to Kyoraku.

-Urahara Kisuke must be protective of Ichigo. Ichigo is supposed to be his godson, but that is up to the adopter if they want the godson bit. For that reason, he is a little more wary of what he send Ichigo out to fight and of any intruders, including Rukia.

**APG**

-Ichigo must have two zanpakutos, a healing one and zangetsu.

-Squad zero is comprised of shinigami and arrancars.

That is all. So if you want to adopt a fic please PM me.


End file.
